Behind Enemy Lines
by PeppaPig
Summary: Collection of oneshots and drabbles about Sai and Sasuke. Latest Installment: The One That Got Away. 'Everyone thinks that Sasuke and Sai will be together forever. Everyone except Sai, that is.'
1. You Are What You Eat

You Are What You Eat

Summary: My first SaiSasu, or shounen-ai in general. A series of drabbles and oneshots centered around our favorite Uchiha and his replacement.

Sometimes when you spend so much time with someone, you start to look alike.

Rating: T for this one.

Warning: Extreme fluffiness, and possible OOC from Sasuke. Funny, I don't pay that much attention to him, so I might not execute him that well. I can't say I hate Sasuke, but I can't say I like him either. Maybe I just hate that he's always paired with Sakura—who I can't stand at all, but I prefer SaiSaku or SaiSasu, rather than SasuSaku. But I'm starting to like those pairings less and SaiSasu more…

Pairings: SaiSasu, slight NejiTen, and a mention of HinaIno even though I don't even ship them.

* * *

Viridian met cyan as the only two members of Team Seven that were capable of displaying an emotion besides anger exchanged glances. They stared at the onyx-haired boy in front of them; with his hair pointing in different directions and his clothes falling off his limb body. In fact, you couldn't quite say that they were _his_ clothes.

Naruto recalled the utter shock that he felt when he first found out about this…this thing, the two stoic males had. His shock eventually subsided and he learned to accept their relationship, though the two males continuously denied it. Besides the other members of Team Seven and Tenten, no one in Konoha knew of this…'relationship'. Were they dating? Not at all. Outside of the bedroom, they didn't even talk to each other. Friends with benefits? No. They weren't friends. Fuck buddies? Nah, it was more than that.

Sakura remembers the fateful day she discovered their…um, situation. Like Naruto, she was surprised. She was sure that the boys hated each other. After the small pang of hurt she felt—she had feelings for both the boys at some point, and she sometimes wondered what made them attracted to _each other_ instead of her—she too accepted it as it was. Sometimes she, along with Naruto and Kakashi, would have discussions about the two boys as they watched them argue during training sessions. They analyzed and analyzed, but still couldn't figure out what this relationship was.

Tenten, being the observer that she was, noticed it even more quickly than Naruto and Sakura had. She couldn't say that she was friends with either of the boys, but like Team Seven, Team Gai often went to Ichiraku to hang out. Maybe it was the fourth or fifth time seeing team Seven that she noticed it. They weren't even sitting together; in fact, they both sat on either side of Sakura. Still, Tenten couldn't help but shoot glances at them every few seconds. Tenten, Neji, and the boys didn't speak much whenever they went to Ichiraku. Most of the conversations were between Naruto, Sakura, and Lee. After a while of the trio's babbling, Tenten straightforwardly announced the resemblance between the two stolid males.

Sai had remembered all too well the first time he had ever felt the emotion known as 'shock'. He had read about it in his books, and he could never entirely grasp the concept of it. But, on that faithful day at Ichiraku with team Gai, Sai finally understood the full meaning of bewilderment. His lips had parted into an 'o' shape and his eyes widened slightly, but he returned to his normally blank expression seconds later. He didn't know how to respond to the strange proclamation from the bun-haired girl, so he let someone else take care of it. When said person did, though, he immediately regretted not opening his mouth.

Sasuke didn't realize the mistake had made until the statement was already floating in the air. This was before Naruto and Sakura had known about them, and he knew that his two teammates were too stupid to figure it out based upon his statement. Lee was too, but this information was barely reassuring. Tenten and Neji were smart though, even smarter than him—not that he'd ever admit that. Tenten's observational skills were the reason he had made the statement in the first place, and the matching smug expression that she and the Hyuuga both wore was a signal to him that her observational skills had just figured out the secret that he so carefully buried. He wished that he could reverse time to back when he was still a criminal, that we he could kill Konoha's weapons mistress without being reprimanded. She deserved to die, anyway. Maybe that smug expression would be wiped off her face as he dug his sandal into her face.

It was a wonderful day in Neji's life, seeing as he only lived for three things. One was to become the head of the Hyuuga clan after his uncle. Two, was to protect Tenten with his life. And three, the most important of all, was to humiliate the last Uchiha at every chance he could get. He would be sure to hug Tenten and thank her for this beautiful day sometime in the future. That small proclamation that she had made really turned his average day into an extraordinary one. "_Oi, Sasuke-san, Sai-san. You guys really look alike_!" It didn't seem like that big of a deal, what Tenten had said. None of them thought of it that way, not until Sasuke opened his mouth and doomed himself forever.

"_Haven't you ever heard the saying that when you spend too much time with someone, you start to look alike?"_

Naruto smirked at the onyx-haired former ROOT member as his mind brought him back to the present. He had knocked on the door of the Uchiha household expecting Sasuke, but wasn't surprised to see Sai, with a tired expression on his face. The boy who was standing in front of him only wore a black shirt that was obviously too large for him and boxers. He flashed a false grin at his two teammates as he led them inside. Naruto, who was becoming more observant since he hung out with Tenten a lot more lately, took note of the hand Sai held on his lower back and the slight limp in his step.

Sakura bit her lip and cursed herself for the inappropriate thoughts that filled her head. When she first discovered this thing, she didn't know who she hated more. Sai, who stole her first love away from her, or Sasuke, who stole away her more current love. She cursed them both to hell because she knew that she hated neither. They completed each other, in some strange way. She noticed the difference in smiles between the ones Sai normally gave and the ones that he directed towards Sasuke. She noticed how the glares Sasuke shot at Sai were often less disturbing then the ones he shot at everyone else, and how the threats he directed at Sai held less venom than his usual 'I'll-kill-everyone-you-love's. Sakura noticed these little things, and wondered how long it would take for the two boys to notice them as well.

Tenten spent a good amount of time around Team Seven, and she could read them all so easily. Sasuke was usually mean to everyone, except for her and Sai. She didn't understand his kindness towards her, and others might have mistaken it for hidden feelings. Of course she knew, the only hidden feelings Sasuke had were the ones of pleasure when Sai moaned his name at night. Some people might have found it strange that Tenten knew such personal information about the Uchiha, but just as he had said, _when you spend too much time with someone, you start to look alike._ In her case, it was that you started to think alike. Tenten had her own form of the Byakugan, and she could easily read someone's emotions just by looking into their eyes and studying their body movements. Tenten observed how the Uchiha relaxed ever so slightly when Sai was around, and she didn't ignore the glances he shot at Sasuke every once in a while.

Sai didn't display emotions often, but when he was feeling them he sure as hell knew when to hide them. He knew that someone was reading him like a book. It was Naruto's best friend of the week…that bun-haired, weapon throwing tomboy. _Goddamn her._ He could barely understand his feelings, and it made him angry that someone else was able to. What did she know? She just played little training dummy for her stupid boyfriend, that white-eyed girly man. Of course, Sai couldn't be so hostile towards the girl. She wasn't to blame for his feelings. It was that damned _Uchiha_. It was his fault. At first, everything was fine. He'd go to Sasuke's house, Sasuke would stick it to him, and he'd leave right after—limping himself back to his humble abode. But soon, it became more frequent. It started to be an every night occurrence. Then, he began to spend the night at the Uchiha's home. He would usually be gone before Sasuke could even think about the previous night. But now, he would wake up in Sasuke's arms. If he even dared try to leave, the Uchiha would just cling to him possessively. Sai couldn't recall when he had become an item, because he wasn't aware that a person could _belong_ to someone. The last straw was when the Uchiha had whispered that disgusting _m-word_ into his ear.

Sasuke hated Sai. He didn't like him. He thought he was disgusting. He wanted to kill him. He despised him. He dreamt of him being killed. He hated him. Or, at least, that's what he repeated to himself every morning and night as he wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy's waist and pulled him instinctively close. Sasuke didn't know when he had become so needy, it was disgusting. Disgusting. _Disgusting. _He was starting to become like that blonde that used to be obsessed with him…what was her name? Ino. That's right. The way she clung to her girlfriend—that Hyuuga girl, was quite similar to the way he often clung to his boyfriend. Wait, what? _His boyfriend?_ No, that's NOT what Sai was to him. No, no. FUCK no. He thought nothing of the boy. He was nothing more than a meaningless fuck, that's all, right? Yes, that was all. That bun-haired girl didn't know what she was talking about. She didn't know anything of his feelings. Sasuke had no feelings for the slightly older, slightly more innocent boy. That's idiotic. Sasuke didn't have feelings for anyone. He was only in it for the sex. Wasn't that what everyone said? Well, he was being honest. He didn't feel anything for Sai. The only thing he felt was confusion, when he had whispered that simple word into the ROOT member's ear. The only thing he felt was uncomfortable, when the pale boy slipped his hand into the Uchiha's. He didn't mean it, no no. Of course not. He lied. He wasn't being possessive and he certainly hadn't said it. No, not at all. He couldn't even bring his mouth to formulate that sinister word….the m-word…

_Mine._

* * *

**a/n: Collab with JKLJaylaKahoonaLagoona. She wrote the Neji, Tenten, and Naruto-centric paragraphs. She and I are one in the same when it comes to pairings and friendships in the Naruto world (except she actually ships SaiSaku and SasuIno, and I also ship SasuTen and NaruTen…NejiTen is number one for me though.) I like the idea of of Tenten being friends with Sai and Naruto. So yeah.**


	2. Gaze

Gaze

Summary: Sai is trying to draw, but Sasuke won't stop looking at him.

Rating: K for this one.

Warning: possible OOC from Sasuke. Also it's not romantic and kinda pointless.

Pairings: SaiSasu.

Word Count: 408

* * *

"Stop looking at me."

Uchiha Sasuke was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of his replacement's voice. He let out a silent gasp and turned away with speed that could have given him whip lash. The artist paid the last Uchiha no mind as he continued to focus on the sketch in his hands. After a few seconds, his gazed lingered back onto the pale young man.

"Sasuke," the artist paused to set his sketch pad and his charcoal aside, "is something the matter?" He gazed into Sasuke's eyes with his matching onyx ones. The Uchiha shook his head and Sai picked up his pad to resume his drawing. "Then stop looking at me like that. It's annoying."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked; surprised with himself at how level his voice was. Sai glanced up at his partner and held up his piece of charcoal with an exasperated sigh.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side so that his bangs fell onto his face. Sasuke bit his lip and turned away again. "If you're going to keep looking at me and turning away every thirty seconds, I'm going to have to kindly ask you to leave."

"You're kicking me out, then?" Sasuke turned back to the slightly older male. Sai frowned slightly as he shook his head. Sasuke continued to stare at him with a blank expression until he finally stood up. "Alright, I'll go then."

"No," Sai was holding onto his wrist in less than five seconds. "Stay," he commanded gently. Sasuke smirked triumphantly and sat back down. "I'm trying to draw something and I want it to be perfect," Sai explained as he sat down beside the Uchiha. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Stop being such a perfectionist all the time," Sasuke stated while shaking his head. He leaned over slightly so that his shoulder was touching Sai's. "What are you drawing, anyway?" He wondered as he rested his head on Sai's shoulder to get a closer look of the sketch. Sai raised the sketch book slightly to give the Sharingan wielder a better view.

"It's you."

Sasuke looked down at the portrait of himself. His black eyes looked into that of the image's and he smirked slightly. Sai studied his face for his opinion on the picture, but his expression didn't display his feelings.

"Huh, I suppose it is me."


	3. The One That Got Away: Part 1

The One That Got Away

Summary: Everyone thinks that Sasuke and Sai will be together forever. Everyone except Sai, that is.

Rating: K+, I guess.

Warnings: Angsty-fluff, possible OOC-ness from Sasuke, and Tenten is really cute in it ok.

Pairings: Um…this is a collection of drabbles and oneshots about SaiSasu. I don't think I really need to put the pairings at this point.

* * *

"Sai." The young man looked up from his sketch pad upon hearing his name. He glanced up as Sasuke sat down beside him, glancing at the sketch as he did so. "So this is where you've been all day?" Sai nodded and turned back to his view of the skyscrapers that he was drawing.

"Have you been looking for me all day?" He asked without looking up. Sasuke didn't answer, but Sai could feel the slightly older boy move closer to him, closing the space between them. Sai stopped drawing and glanced at the Uchiha, who wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Mhm," Sasuke nodded. He paused, as if thinking carefully about what he would say next. "You should really stop cutting class to come to the roof. Yamato-sensei already knows, he's just too nice to say anything."

"We aren't going to be together forever, Y'know," Sai said after some time of silence. "You're going to comply with your family's wishes and marry some beautiful blonde girl, probably Yamanaka-san, and have multiple children with her."

"And you?" Sasuke asked after a while, squeezing Sai tighter around the waist. Sai set his pencil down and looked up at the sky.

"Me? I'm probably going to move to some foreign country, like France or America, and become a painter. I'll make just enough money to stay in a one bedroom apartment all by myself. After I reach a certain age, I'm never going to leave my house and Tenten-chan will visit every once in a while to check up on me. She'll give you guys updates on whether or not I'm still alive." Sai nodded, as if agreeing with himself, and returned to his drawing.

"That would never happen, idiot."

Two weeks later, Sasuke found himself standing in his pajamas in the doorway of Tenten Beifong, a frightened look on his face. Tenten raised an eyebrow and stepped aside so that the disheveled teenager could come into her hose. He stood in her hallway, panting like a maniac.

"Sasuke," Tenten said, her voice leveled. "It's 3 in the morning." The Uchiha didn't answer, but grabbed her shoulder as he swayed back and forth.

"Where is he, Tenten?" Sasuke asked, his breath uneasy and slow. Tenten sighed and guided Sasuke to the couch, where he collapsed. "Where is Sai?"

"He's gone, Sasuke," Tenten responded after a few moments. She watched as Sasuke struggled to face her, flopping on his side. "He didn't tell you? His brother has been planning to move for a while, that's why he hasn't been in school for the past two weeks. He's been busy packing." Tenten rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "He came here this afternoon before heading to the airport."

"Tenten, did he hate me?" Sasuke asked after some time. Tenten let out a sigh from her position the floor and glanced up at the boy occupying her couch. "Why...he didn't tell me was leaving. He didn't say goodbye. Why is that?"

"Sasuke, you look like a mess, and you're acting like one too," Tenten responded, her tone dripping with annoyance. "He moved, for Christ's sake. You're acting like he died." She ignored the glare Sasuke sent her way as she took a sip of her green tea. "It's not like he wanted to leave, anyway. Shin wanted out and so they left. There's nothing Sai could do about it."

"He could have stayed with you! Aren't you always saying how lonely this place is?" Sasuke glared at her with such fury that, if she were someone else, she'd probably be scared out of her mind. "He wanted to go, didn't he? That's why he didn't tell me, right? He'd be afraid that I would try and stop him."

"No, Sasuke," Tenten shook her head disappointedly. "He was afraid you'd end up like this. You guys have been dating for, like, four months and you're acting like the world is ending. Sai knew this was coming," she paused to take another sip of her tea, "Shin has been planning to move for years. He knew you'd react like this...getting all depressed and moody, even more than usual. Sasuke...he wants you to move on, now."

"...I can't," Sasuke shook his head slowly before closing his eyes. "And I won't."

**_000010101010- to be continued.-00000101010_**


End file.
